prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Spells
As of September 13 2018, all previous spells are obsolete and new spells have taken their place. All information on this page is outdated. 'Spells '''are magic your wizard or pets uses to attack. Each element has six spells, excluding Epic powered moves. Below is an organized list of spells known to be used in-game. Currently, there are seven elements. New Spell Compilation Shadow In a recent inspect to the code of Prodigy, Shadow is now an element. Shadow is strong against all the elements (+40 damage) except Astral, which it is weak against (-30 damage). There are 2 current Official Shadow moves: Shadow Shock, Pippet's move (20 damage)* and Royal Roar, The Titan's move. Astral All six of the Astral spells can be learned by your wizard, but a few pets are able to learn three. It is basically the neutral move in the game. It has no weakness but it has a strength (+40) over Shadow. Pterrotell, Pterrocks, Terrosaur, Luma, and Eclipse can learn these moves. The Astral moveset are: Old Spellpool * Level 1 Magi-shot (~40 damage)* * Level 5 Batter Up (~50 damage) * Level 12 Conjure (40-80 damage) * Level 22 Pummel (~70 damage) * Level 38 Powerbeam (~80 damage) * Level 52 Zero (~90 damage) * Zero is the final Astral move you can learn. (''Please Note that the amount of damage estimated is Rounded based on the fact if a wizard doesn't have any wand damage) Fire Fire is the main element of Bonfire Spire. It is strong against Ice and Earth (+40) elements, making it the strongest element besides Astral. However, it is weak to the weakest element, Water (-30). Their moveset(s) are: Old Spellpool * Fireball (~40 damage)* * Embers (~50 damage) * Charclone (~60 damage) * Razorfire (~70 damage) * Fire Rain (~80 damage) * Dragos (~90 damage) Ice Ice is the main element of Shiverchill Mountains. It is strong against the Storm element (+40), but is weak against the Fire element (-30). Sadly, it has no starter pet. Their moveset(s) are: Old Spellpool * Ice Cannon (~40 damage)* * Ice Prison (~50 damage) * Blizzard (~60 damage) * Glacial Shield * Snowman (~80 damage) * Ice To Meet You (~90 damage) Water Water is the main element of Shipwreck Shore. It is strong against the Fire element (+40), but weak against the elements Earth and Storm (-30), making it the weakest element to exist. Their moveset(s) are: Old Spellpool * Water Blast (~40 damage)* * Water Bomb (~50 damage) * Rainy Day (~60 damage) * Water Bubble (~70 damage) * Geyser (~80 damage) * Angel's Fountain (~90 damage) Earth Earth is the main element of Firefly Forest. It is strong against Water element (+40), but weak to Fire element (-30). Their moveset(s) are: Old Spellpool * Mudball (~40 damage)* * Whirlwind (~50 damage) * Leaf Wind (~60 damage) * Absorb (~40 damage, ~20 healed) * Earthsprite (~80 damage) * Blitz (~90 damage) Storm Storm is the main element of Skywatch. It is strong against the Water element (+40) and weak to the Ice element (-30). Their moveset(s) are: Old Spellpool * Cloudshot (~40 damage)* * Bolt (~50 damage) * Trinity (~60 damage) * Thunderdome (~70 damage) * Shocksphere (~80 damage) * Storm's Coming (~90 damage) *Against Astral, no critical, no special wand. Epic Spells The epics each have their own element, and all of the original 5 have their own Epic spell.To get the Spell, you must buy the corresponding Toy for the Epic, Below is a list of the spells: * Storm's Wrath (Big Hex's supermove) * Forest's Fury (Florafox's supermove) * Frigid Blast (Arctursus's supermove) * Tidal Twister (Diveodile's supermove) * Hot Snow (Magmischief's supermove) The dragons each have their own their own Epic spells. Below is a list: * Umbra Blast (Eclipse's supermove) * Totality (Luma's supermove) * Thermal Prism (Chill & Char's supermove) * Tsunami (Tidus's supermove) Gallery Astral Spells Earth Element Spells Storm Element Spells Ice Element Spells Water Element Spells Fire Element Spells Dragos.jpg Epic Spells Category:Spells Category:Article Stub